


You have 1 missed call

by Scandein



Series: Pictures [4]
Category: Century 19XX
Genre: (kinda idk), Biting, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, High school AU (or college who knows), Joki is an asshole, Locker Room, M/M, Make Out Session, begging (maybe), i forgot to tag the other ones with that crap, it’s all consensual, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandein/pseuds/Scandein
Summary: After the confusing night prior, it only left the two more irritated than earlier.
Relationships: Joki Akayuki/Rei von drach
Series: Pictures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982731
Kudos: 1





	You have 1 missed call

The night prior had left Joki restless, having not gotten much sleep over the thoughts from the confession Rei had made. Truth be told, he had gotten home only to face plant the bed from becoming increasingly pent up. His thoughts had progressed from questioning how the other’s lips felt to just straight up just dirty thoughts.

Joki sighed, the back of his hand splayed across his face as he murmured. “Fuck me.” Rolling over sideways, his arms shot up in a groan to cover his eyes. Heat crept up in his neck as he cursed himself a thousand times over for getting like this. “Why the fuck did you just leave back there damn it?” He outstretched his groan.

Joki shifted slightly, being met with the sight of his wall as he weighed his options. Silence of the room bringing him some tranquility to think.  
He had then and there decided to not be patient anymore. He was going to be selfish and fulfill those thoughts that he had buried deep down for as long as he had.

Shooting up he buried his hands into his blue hair, lingering for a moment as he humored the thought of it being someone else’s hands rather than his own. He had managed to see a glint of that person from the video, having seen it in real life was a whole different thing though. It had his face heat up just thinking about it. There was no doubt about it that Joki had already grown addicted to it as if it had been a drug. It could be incredibly wrong for all he knew, but really, was there really anything right about this from the start? A smirk tugged at his lips, threatening a grin to come forth. He was going to get in the most trouble he had ever gotten in until now.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

It would be Nonetheless an understatement to say that Rei was in a sour mood when he got back, it was as if someone had pulled away candy just when you were about to take it. It left a sour taste in his mouth and increasingly left him feeling more bothered than he had felt during the “video” problem. Rei had considered just staying in bed to sulk, or he at least wished he had the ability to do so without worrying his bottom lip until it was dry. How the hell was he going to be able to see that smug expression now and not lose his shit about it. As far as he feared he was going to accidentally slam Joki against a locker in front of an audience which he would like to avoid but would do if he got too pent up. It wasn’t a question of if but rather when.

His eyes were glued to his phone, going through photos in order to find his schedule for the day which caused him to stop on the photo Joki had sent. The room became dead silent in a matter of seconds. People next door probably jumped when a punch was heard against the wall and a loud muffled curse could be heard through. He tossed the phone away in a spite of irritation and anything else that was in the mix.

No, he wasn’t going to become this upset about this now. Rei’s hands made their way to bury themselves in his hair, taking a deep breath. He needed to get these excess emotions out before the day started. Pulling on his shoes and clothes in a haste be exited the room, a morning jog always helped him think. though he for the first time in a while had his doubts of it working.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

The first lesson of the day was shared gym class, Joki was running a little late as he hadn’t seen what time it was to start. By the time he arrived in the locker room it was only a handful of people still there. He shrugged it off as he placed himself in front of his locker as he unlocked it, little did he know that Rei had also been running slightly late.

Rei had just finished his morning jog which had done nothing in his favor, so he had come to hope that gym class would change that. Walking into the locker room he came to freeze on the spot, catching sight of the only person he wanted to but shouldn’t have seen undressing. Eyes tracing up the body as he watched the back arch slightly when the hoodie was being pulled off. “Mutterfi-“ he cut himself off as he quickly moved to his locker in order to put some distance between the two. Forcefully opening his locker, he couldn’t help but peek at the other through the inbuilt mirror.

The other was lithe and as he had noted earlier, surprisingly athletic. Rei couldn’t feel surprised as he realized that whatever hobbies Joki did in his free time was a mystery to him. The first that came to mind was parkour simply because he seemed like the type to be an adrenaline junkie. Not that you needed to think that hard to figure the last part out. He stayed in thought as he was surprised to find Joki not voicing a single note, that was until the door closed. Leaving the two alone In the room.

The man was quiet as he had unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it half way shrugged off as the people had left.

Joki couldn’t help but to feel a smirk tugging at his lips when Rei jolted slightly as he spoke.  
“Are you jus’ enjoying the view or are you waiting for permission to touch?”  
The comment had the red head sputtering which sounded like a “what”. He kept his eyes glued to the mirror as Joki continued, making a show of pulling his jeans down, just slightly. “Haven’t you been taught that staring is rude?” The other grinned “or maybe you’re just dirty hm?”

Rei attempted to show him rolling his eyes at the comment, even though he felt a slight blush on his cheeks. He pulled off his hoodie to reveal a tank top, Rei sighed as he focused on getting changed though it was hard with the knowledge of being eyed up upon. Rei made a show of flexing the many muscles on his back, he could play dirty too if that was the game now.

Just when he was about to pull over his tank top Joki spoke: “sorry, I guess I forgot you’re too afraid to make decisions on your own”

He closed his locker with a heavy sigh, turning to look at Joki. A smug expression, shirt unbuttoned and half way off and all.

Walking over, Rei’s eyes trained on the other, Joki seemed slightly taken aback when he put one forearm above Joki’s head against the locker. He towered over the other. It was the one thing he had, his height, and for once he was going to make use of it.

Uncertainty was only found in the other’s eyes until it was quickly replaced with a mock confidence. “Ah, so you’re finally grew some balls then huh? Wanna elaborate on the change-”

“Do you ever _shut up_?” Before Joki could reply he was suddenly slammed up against the metal in the form of the other’s lips. Joki let out a sound of surprise, arms flying up to grab onto the others hair as his legs scrambled to find new surface.

His hand came down from being on the locker to instead find it’s way into the other’s hair, cradling the back of a Joki’s head. The left was busy cupping his face, angling him just right.

Pressing a knee between the others legs had Joki wrapping his arms around the other’s neck, hand grasping at the back of his head. It had become a competition to see who would pull away first, neither seeming to happy on the idea of doing so. In the end, it was Joki pulling back to take a quick shaky breath before diving back in.

With a low growl escaping him, he nipped at Joki’s lips, first gently and then with his teeth. First the top one and then the bottom, as he was figuring out which one made the other groan the most. Teeth on bottom lip, he noted to himself as Joki moaned against his mouth, shuddering as Rei licked the sore spot.

Rei took a moment to memorize the man’s expression, in lustful daze with and slight confusion. “Why’d you stop?” he breathed as he was met with fixated eyes on him. He watched Rei leant in, moving close to his ear. His shuddering only got worse when Rei spoke again, his voice dropping a few octaves and volume.

“I thought I told you to ask for the things you want..”

It only came out as a murmur at the start “Please..” “what are you asking for.” His hand grabbed a hold of the loose ponytail in the back and tugged, not hard but enough to get out a strangled moan. “Ki-“ his breath hitched “Kiss me- touch me anything please- _fuck_ -“ Rei at that moment, lost it as the sentence was finished.

He leaned down, tugging the fabric down. Hot breath washed over the other’s neck and shoulder before he was kissed. “Don’t get quiet on me now” Joki’s head fell limply against the other’s shoulder as a hand came to grab onto his thigh. “I wanna touch you-“

Getting caught up in Joki’s show, Joki’s hands moved to the bottom of Rei’s tank top, slipping his hands under it, giving his rival a hint that he wanted it gone.

Then Rei’s tongue was running up his neck, to which Joki’s hand continued pushing up the fabric , making Rei let out a low moan. As he did so, the kisses became open-mouthed, teeth scraping over the skin as it pressed out soft sighs in the process.

It all felt surreal, Joki’s hand shifted underneath the fabric again, rubbing against hot skin and-

”Aaah-!” A gasp had escaped the pale man’s lips as Rei had sunken in his teeth into the soft flesh, a reaction to having had a finger accidentally brush against one of his nipples. It had been an instinctive reaction, but before he had gotten the chance to apologize his ears had only been filled with loud moans instead of cries of pain. The other pulling him in closer by hugging onto his form, “fuck- don’t stop-“

Rei glanced down at the mark he had left, having bit down harder than he intended it left quite a substantial mark. He wasn’t complaining at the other’s initial reaction, moving down “ I wanna cover you up in marks..make you all mine..” he fell quiet at sound of footsteps outside, sending him back to reality of the situation. That anyone could come in at any moment.

“You’re frowning, you’re thinking too much.” A soft murmur came from Joki as he was with his right arm now up in Rei’s tank top, forcing out a sharp inhale. “I wanna see what all of those stupid photos are to live up to-”

“Joki wait-“ his voice was sharp but lacked the enthusiasm. “Someone- can come at any time..” he whispered a scolding, nudging the other away slightly. Joki, so irritating in his opinion, laughed low. “Then let’s be _really_ quiet then.”

Rei had to force a moan down, as the other reached up to cup a nice, plush pectoral. In a cause of effect, Joki was slammed up against the metal once again, he had to remind himself that it wasn’t a very effective strategy to get the other to stop.

He folded in his lips as he flashed a glance to the door before leaning back in to hiss between his teeth.

“There are people coming-“ his head spun around once again as the door had all his attention now, arousal and unease mixing and expanding. He had to lean back as there were an open locker which hid the two barely. It made for some cover but surely wouldn’t do when it would come to be put to the test.

The doorknob turned as the words the other spoke didn’t register in his mind. Before he could answer he suddenly felt a strong tug yanking him down, a groan escaped him at the feeling of teeth and lips at his neck. He was unable but to lean into the feeling for a moment. Mind going temporarily foggy as the feeling was uncommon to him. As his head cleared just slightly, he shoved the other away _hard_ , putting the two face to face.

Both breathing shallowly as Rei’s expression was one Joki would grow addicted to, a complete mess. “ _Fuck_.. you” the raspy voice breathed which had the other shift in his place.

The sound of the door opening had the other smiling as he leaned in to whisper. “Do it yourself” as the room was filled with voices, Rei made a point of shoving the other into the locker one last time before spinning around, opening and closing the locker with a slam. Making his exit as quick as he had entered prior.

A lazy smile could be seen on Joki’s face as his knees buckled under almost, forcing him to lean back against the cold metal once again with a dull thud. There was a metallic taste in his mouth, reaching up to his lip he found it to be bleeding. _Damn_ , if that wasn’t hot he didn’t know what.

“Gods Joki, didja get into another fight with Rei again?” The voice broke his train of thought as he had been entranced temporarily by the red color of his thumb. “Yea, you could say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm I’m a sucker for these story’s sorry.


End file.
